The subject technology relates generally to customer relationship management (“CRM”), and more particularly to presenting video content remotely.
In the pharmaceutical sales industry, sales representatives are required to use call reports to record meetings and other interactions with doctors, including face-to-face meetings and discussions via phone or the Internet, and the call reports need to include the doctors' professional information, the medical products discussed, the materials shown to the doctors, the samples left, etc. Non-compliant call reports may expose company employers (e.g., a pharmaceutical company) to regulatory penalties or other legal liabilities. Since more and more marketing materials include video content, it is desirable to enable sales representatives to present video content remotely and generate compliant call reports.